Meaning: Soft Lips in the Night
by Sev-chan
Summary: A midnight conversation between Duo and Trowa about kissing. The conversatoin leads to something simple and sweet. I was going to rate it G but I just wanted to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: shonen-ai I suppose, have fun.

Meaning

(Soft Lips in the Night)

You could hear the sound of water dripping from in the kitchen which hadn't been used for some hours now. The entire house was quite, why wouldn't it be? It was midnight and everyone but two people were awake. The past few days had been bombarded with back to back missions and now was the time to lay low for a while. So the pilots were readily taking advantage of the very welcomed vacation, but still, it didn't stop some of them from practicing their combat skills.

"Oh....my....God." Duo turned the page of the book he was reading on the reclining chair. He'd been reading the same book for three days now and was almost done with it. And every now and then Duo would grace whatever room he was in with a new sound.

Trowa lifted an eyebrow in Duo's direction for a brief moment then went back to scribbling notes onto a piece of paper he'd already covered with ink the day before. Although he did enjoy watching Duo's reaction's to what ever was happening in the book, he just loved to hear the sounds Duo made when he liked one part in particularly. Earlier he had heard Duo moan at about the half way mark in his book, which made him look up at Duo for five whole minutes. He shifted so that he was laying long ways on the couch so that he could stretch his legs out better.

"Hey Trowa?" Duo placed the bookmark in the place he'd been reading and closed the book and looked up at Trowa.

"What is it Duo?" he placed his pen down on the notebook and rested both on his lap.

"I was just wondering.........well, your first kiss how was it?" Duo held a certain sense of obvious childlike curiosity in his voice.

"My first kiss?" asked Trowa furrowing his brows in thought.

"Yeah." said Duo leaning forward.

"To be honest I can't remember what it felt like. I don't remember who it was with or if I even liked it or not." Trowa looked directly at Duo and noticed the looked that had passed over it.

"Well that's sucks." said Duo sitting back in his chair and picking up his book and began to read again.

"How about you Duo?" Trowa moved so that he was sitting upright and crossed his legs Indian style.

"Huh?" Duo looked up from his book.

"Your first Duo?"

"My first kiss? Why?"

"Why not, you asked me and I answered."

"I guess.........." Duo stared back at his book.

"You guess.....?" Trowa shook his head back and forth very slowly as if he was trying to draw something out.

"It's not really something I want to talk about."

"Why."

"Well firsts for me just happen to be um.........lets just say, under even the most horrible of circumstances, mine are still the worst." Duo just stared back at his book and turned the page.

"Oh I see." said Trowa as he looked back at his notebook and started to sketch something in the margins, but he couldn't help the thoughts forming in his head.

"Do you wanna do it!" said Duo slamming his book closed as he jumped off the reclining chair and onto the couch next to Trowa.

"What!?" Trowa's eyes widened.

"No not that you pervert! I was talking about having a first kiss."

"What do you mean?" asked Trowa cautiously closing his notebook.

"I'm saying lets pretend all those meaningless kisses and cheap one-night-stands never happened ok?" Duo had a hopeful look on his face.

"You're being awfully straight forward for someone who doesn't even know if I'm into guys." said Trowa smiling.

"You don't need to be into anything Tro just as long as you're there." whispered Duo leaning in slowly.

Trowa wasn't completely sure that the living room was the best place to pull such stunts but still he wasn't exactly protesting. He could feel Duo's heated breath mere inches from his mouth.

"Are you sure?" whispered Trowa hoarsely.

"We don't have to if you're really against it..." Duo let his violet eyes lock with Trowa's deep green ones.

"I have nothing against it." Trowa leaned in.

"Good." said Duo as he leaned in the rest of the way and let their lips grace each others presence.

Trowa loved the soft feel of Duo's against his. Whatever his first kiss had been was definitely being replaced by this one right now. The clock in the background started to ring rhythmically as did the annoying little bird with its chirping. And all Duo could wonder was why he didn't do this sooner. The kiss he and Trowa were sharing was unquestionably better than anything he had ever experienced in his life and he didn't regret it one bit.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting?" the voice came from the direction of the stairs.

"Wufei, you peeping tom you!" said Duo lifting his head and smiling in Wufei's direction.

"Trowa?" said Wufei arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"Why you up so late?" asked Trowa sitting back in his original position.

"Thirsty. You?" Wufei made his way down the rest of the stairs and stood by the kitchen door.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Apparently." Wufei walked into the kitchen and was back out with a glass of water in mere seconds. On his way back up the stairs, right before he walked into his room, he turned around and leaned over the rail and called down "But if you ask me it's because you had a Maxwell stuck to your face!"

"I can't believe he just said that!" said Duo laughing.

"Then you would have had a field day last Thursday." Trowa picked up his things and started to walk up the stairs.

"What he say?" Duo jumped up and followed Trowa up the stairs.

"You know, Duo, before you mentioned your little proposal of doing it over again, I was thinking of a way to do the same thing." Trowa smiled.

"Glad to know we're on the same wave length." Duo smiled right back.

"G'night Duo." Trowa closed his door behind him as he walked in.

Duo stood in front of Trowa's door and blinked a couple of times. There was no way he was going to let Trowa get away with that sort of thing. A mischievous smile crept up his face. Oh yeah, Trowa was definitely going to answer all his questions tonight. Right before he was about to barge in the door opened and a pair of hands grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in. The door slammed shut quickly behind the pair.

* * *

A/N: This was something I just came up in the past thirty minutes. I hope ya'll like it!!

And always reviews are nice!!!


End file.
